Abilities
by SakuyaKitchi
Summary: Yes the redone version of the original, way better and a bit of a different storyline but the idea is the same: Deidara was never normal but he's about to find out how different he is when he meets the Akatsuki, he learns he has the ability to use chakra.
1. Chapter 1

Here you go the first chapter of the redone version of Abilities its a lot better in my opinion...

* * *

**Abilities:**

**By: Sakuya Kitchi **

**Chapter 1**

Bright, blue eyes stared at a clock that seemed to be moving to quickly for someone who wished that time would stop all together. "Dei your going to go crazy if you keep staring at that clock." The blue eyes quickly turned to a new target, a blond woman with the same blue eyes.

"Sorry un...I was just thinking..."

"It's alright Dei things will go better this time I'm sure of it."

"I highly doubt that that things will be exactly the same as every other school un."

"Come on don't be like that. Your an Iwa and Iwa's don't give up!"

"They do if their name is Deidara un."

"Dei your going and that's final now go get dressed."

Without another word the boy Deidara stood up from the coffee table where he was previously sitting to venture to the basement where his room was. Deidara's room was typical for a boy of 16, it had several posters of rock bands and movies, a telephone hook on a side table with the phone itself no wear to be found, a dresser with almost all the drawers pulled out sitting underneath a large mirror that had a small crack in the upper, right corner of the frame. The sides of the mirror were covered with random objects that apparently meant something to Deidara and the dresser wasn't any better.

Deidara pulled his white P.J shirt over his head and looked through his drawers for a clean shirt and jeans. He found somewhat suitable clothes, but before he put theme on one he looked in the mirror with disgust, mostly at the stitches on the left side of his chest with green markings around theme. His eyes turned to his hands which he gave an even worse look of disgust to. "It's all because of you un." Deidara whispered to himself looking at the hands he was discussed with. Deidara's hands, to most people were discussing and rather shocking, both of theme contained a mouth right in the middle of theme. Deidara of coarse tried his best to keep people from finding out about theme, but someone always did and once again he would transfer schools.

Without warning the phone rang, Deidara paid no attention to it seeing as it was rare for anyone to call him. "Deidara phones for you!" Deidara's mother called from the top of the stairs. It took him a minute to figure out who would be calling him than it hit him. Deidara walked quickly up the stairs to get the phone from his mom instead of looking for his own.

"Hello." Deidara pressed the phone against his ear as he walked back downstairs to his room, he'd rather his mom not hear his conversations.

"Dei you'd better bring my phone back instead of loosing it like your did yours." Deidara paid no attention to his mothers warning he was just interested in talking to his caller.

"Deidara!" a very cheerful, almost ear piercing volume greeting came from the phone.

"Hey Sakuya since when do you call me and so early in the morning isn't it expensive to call me all the way from Canada un?" Deidara wasn't complaining he was actually very happy to talk to her. Sakuya was Deidara's only friend, he had met her 4 years ago after an incident that caused Deidara to get a scar across his left eye.

"Do i need a reason to call my best friend? And why what time is it in Japan?" Sakuya was normally a very cheery girl but she had a killer temper, the only person she didn't get mad at was Deidara. She had bright blond hair and medium blue eyes so it wasn't uncommon for people to think she and Deidara were siblings for Deidara also had blond hair only difference Sakuya's was short.

"It's 7:15am un. I'm getting ready for school." Deidara missed Sakuya a lot he hadn't seen her since she moved to Victoria, British Colombia in Canada a year and a half ago.

"Really! It's like 4:15pm here, but i guess i shouldn't keep your for to long since your getting ready for school i just wanted to wish you luck at your new school in words instead of an e-mail." Regardless of how far apart they were they tried to keep contact the best they could mostly that meant e-mailing each other and talking to each other on msn.

"I'm sure that it will be just as bad as the last one un." Deidara knew how the new school was going to be all schools were the same, atleast to Deidara and he had been to 12 schools since grade 2 because there was always someone who found out about his hands. Sakuya knew about Deidara's hands, but it was always a mystery to him to why she didn't care in fact she once said they were cool.

"Don't say that who knows you might find someone. Someone special." Sakuya already knew about Deidara's sexuality, he told her a year after they met even so she couldn't help but have feelings for him, of coarse she would never let him know that would ruin everything.

"Yea right what guy in their right mind would ever like me un?" It hurt Sakuya a lot to know that Deidara was gay. Deidara was the only guy Sakuya ever had a crush on, to her all the other ones were gerks who picked on her for having a flat chest.

"Come on Dei be a bit more confident. Oh that reminds me your laptop has a web cam right?" Sakuya hated that Deidara was always so down on himself and she really didn't want to listen to it so she changed the subject to something completely different.

"Yea why un?" Deidara wasn't stupid he knew exactly why she wouldn't ask if he had a web cam that was just common sense to anyone.

"Well you see my old laptop broke and i really need one for school so daddy lent me half the money for a new one and i paid for the rest and it has a web cam so now we can talk to each other in person...well almost in person at least i can see you." Sakuya seemed really excited to be able to talk to Deidara without paying a lot of money, e-mail just wasn't the same as actually talking to him even if Sakuya could make cute smiley faces.

"Really! That's great we'll try it out later when i get home. I can't wait to see you ether un." It was true, like Sakuya, Deidara couldn't wait to be able to see her.

"Great e-mail me when you get home OK?" Sakuya, regardless if he couldn't see it, was smiling at Deidara.

"But won't it be to late by than un?" Deidara quickly remembered the time change which always explained why it was hard to contact each other.

"Normally yes, but i have tomorrow off it's an NID day so I'll be up when you get home I pinky swear." Sakuya hated going to bed early so she was usually up to 2-4 in the morning on days off. Sakuya and Deidara never made promises they pinky swore everything.

"Great I'll see you tonight than un."

"Yea. Well i guess i should let you get ready for school, I don't want you to be late. Love you Dei." Sakuya had always told Deidara she loved him, but he always thought she meant it as a friend.

"Later un." Deidara and Sakuya both hung up the phone at the same time. Deidara quickly got dressed with a smile. Talking to Sakuya always made him happy, she was his best friend after all.

* * *

On the other side of the phone Sakuya let a small tear fall from her blue eyes, she quickly wiped it rubbing off some of her mascara along with it. She sat at the foot of her bed where she was talking to Deidara trying not to let out anymore tears.

"Sakuya!" Yelled her mother from the living room of her house. Sakuya lifted herself off of her bed to see what her mother was calling her for. Before she left her room she wiped all the mascara that ran down her face off.

In the living room sat her mother Kyoko, her father Akeno, little brother Nero, uncle Alkine, and grandfather Juro. "Y-yes mother you called." Sakuya knew something was up, her grandfather had that look about him that always told her she was in trouble for something.

"Sakuya there is a reason we moved to Canada." Juro was always very stricked with Sakuya and she hated that, but she knew better than to disobey her grandfather. "Do you really want to ruin everything our ansesters worked so hard to achieve?" Sakuya closed her eyes, she knew what her grandfather meant. "You need to be a bit more like your brother at least Nero behaves like a Kitchi and you should to."

"I know I'm sorry it's just..." Sakuya knew it was impossible to lie to her grandfather, he knew exactly the way she felt, even so she still couldn't say it.

"Sakuya the Iwa clan is the enemy they have been for centurys." Alkine always treated Sakuya like she was stupid and it's not like her parents would stand up for her.

"I'm sorry." That's all Sakuya could think of to say without angering anyone. There were things she wanted to say and her grandfather probably already knew.

"You'd better be." Alkine crossed his arms and gave Sakuya a superior look. Sakuya stood up from the couch and worked her way back to her room.

Sakuya laid her head on her pillow and covered her body with the top blanket on her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Deidara stared into the cracked mirror trying to find the best way to hide the scar above his eye without looking emo. After 15 long minutes he finally settled on his basic hair style, his long bangs covering his left eye and the rest of his waist length, blond hair down. He outlined his baby blue eyes with black eyeliner before putting on a black hoddie on and headed upstairs.

"You ready to go Dei?" Deidara's mom gave him a small smile trying to show she wasn't as nervous as him. Deidara grabed his I-pod and cell phone and slipped them into the pockets of his hoddie.

"As ready as I'll ever be un." Deidara slipped a pair of fingerless black gloves over his hands and headed out the front door into his moms 1998 Ford Mustang. Deidara loved his moms car, she told him she would give it to him after he got his full drivers license. "Can I drive un?" Deidara still had his 'L' so he could only drive with is mom.

"Alright just don't drive like an asshole." Deidara's mom tossed him the keys and got in the passengers side of the car. "I mean it Dei."

"Yea, yea, yea." Deidara started the engine of the mustang, it was always loud but it was fast. He backed out of the driveway and on to the main road, he hated going the speed limit, he would rather floor it. He was so glad he could write for his 'N' in a few months so he could drive without his mom bothering him.

Deidara pulled to the side of the road beside his new school. "Good luck Dei."

"Whatever un." Deidara stepped out of the car and laid eyes on the building known as 'Konohagakure secondary school'.

"I'll be here to pick you up after school." Deidara ignored his mom and continued forward getting more nervous ever step he took. Quicker than he wanted he found himself at the front enterence of the school. He brushed his gloved hands through his hair and stepped through the front enterence. Not 2 minutes passed before Deidara got lost. '_Damn this school is confusing.'. _Without looking where he was going he crashed into the back of someone wearing a long black cloak with red clouds. The person turned around to meet Deidara's eyes.

"Uhhh Sorry...un." Deidara had never seen anyone like him. He had spiky orange hair, and way to many piercings to count, but the most interesting thing about him was his eyes they were lilac with several black rings around a small black pupils. They some how reminded him of Sakuya's contact lenses that were pink with a red pupil and red half circle around them. The pierced boy kept staring at Deidara and it was freaking him out to no extent. He broke the eye contact and noticed 8 others with the same black cloak. Deidara walked quickly away from all of them. _'wow' _Deidara thought to himself _'a least i don't look as freaky as them.' _


	2. Authers note

Authers note...  
hey guys sorry i havent up dated anything in like forever...  
i sorta lost my sasodei spark if you can believe that...  
i still love theme to wonderful little bite size pieces but...  
this is still in progress don't get me wrong but until i get my sasodei spark back don't expect anything...  
sooooooooooooooooo sorry to anyone who likes this...

no this doesn't mean its discontinued...i love my plotline for this so... 


End file.
